Discussioni utente:Babbuino
uffa ragazzi ci sono dei coglioni che ci stanno vandalizzando dobbiamo stare all'erta è vanificare ogni loro modifica riportando le pagine allo stato d'origine. Welcome Hi, welcome to Halopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Discussione:Grunt (Unggoy) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Discussioni con JTS-117 Ti invito nel nostro forum: http://halopediaforum.forumattivo.com/forum.htm JTS - 117 12:55, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Grazie dell'invito ci faro un salto.(Babbuino) Appena qualcuno diventa Admin lo si fa subito, comunque lascia i messaggi nella mia pagina di discussione. per firmare premi il tasto in alto con scritto signature 12:26, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Il collaboratore fantasma ha colpito di nuovo!ha quasi rovinato la mia pagina preferità!quella sugli elite meno male che io ed un altro utente l'abbiamo ripristinata allo stato originale.(babbuino) Ho notato, se devi lasciarmi messaggi ladciali sulla mia pagina di discussione ( basta cliccare sul "of Death" della mia firma) 20:01, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Ma oggi c'è la sagra dello stonzo? http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:151.71.133.53 20:11, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Ho appena bloccato su gruntpedia un paio di idoti (di cui uno era bob) che hanno ficcato foto di dildo... 20:18, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Non abbiate pietà di loro perchè loro non l'avranno per voi.(babbuino) Ovvi, cerca però di lasciarmi i messaggi nella MIA pagina utente! 20:25, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Scusa, comunque leggi questo http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Firmati 20:31, set 8, 2010 (UTC) lol è vero non ho una firma...questa vabene(il babbuino) Ragazzi credo di aver trovato o una nuova specie covenant oppure degli animali che vivono sul pianeta reach!!! Sono delle specie di scimmioni quasi grandi come i cacciatori ma sono bianchi e non hanno armatura (e non sono vermi) guardate qua!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jazNKi85jJg è incredibile stanno al 2:17 secondi guardate sono incredibili!!!! Chissà ke kakkio sono!!! Carter-A258, set 9,2010 (UTC) raga guardate questo!è un gueta una creatura natia di reach.assomiglia molto a quello che ci ha mostrato carter anzi potrei osare dire senza dovermi poi smentire che sono la stessa cosa.(il babbuino) Beh sono la stessa cosa si vede benissimo inftt è notte in tt è 2 ivideo e poi nn creedo ke esistano altri cosi enormi di diversa specie, comunque cavolo resistono a ben 6 colpi di fucile di precisione quasi come un brute capitano...comunque sarà divertente combattere contro questi cosoni giganti !!! Carter-A258 12:23, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Ragzzi posso farvi una domanda??? Io ora non ho + internet, probabilmente per qualche tempo, e volevo collegarmi al live. Ho comnprato poi una chiavetta tim per andare su internet e mi chiedevo se collegando il cavo ethernet al computer e collegando il computer a internet avessi potuto usare il computer tipo router ( nel senso che se il computer è su internet anche l'xbox va su internet). Il problema è che non so se si può davvero fare senza internet via cavo, ma soprattutto se è possibile senza cavo e con chiavetta vorrei sapere il modo di collegarmi bene! Carter-A258 13:44, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Fatto 18:15, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) La tua firma è sbagliata, porta alla my home ma non alla tua pagina 16:44, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) sicuro?(il babbuino) ora è giusta, ma rispondimi nella mia pagina di discussione perfavore 18:37, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Discussioni con yubbo non c'è di che, john poi ha rollbackato tutto ;)--Y92 19:44, set 8, 2010 (UTC) si io invece ho rimesso apposto la pagina sui Sangheili(l'eliminazione invece della frase riguardante"Bob" la tolta un altro)è un bene che abbiate zittito quel bimbominchia.(babbuino) Si, l'ho tolta io, ma non c'entra... li ho anche scritto un messaggio intimidatorio sul profilo....se volete leggerlo cliccate sul suo nomeSternuS 19:51, set 8, 2010 (UTC) si l'avevo letto.hai fatto bene,uno non puo venire è rovinare il duro lavoro di diversi collaboratori.(babbuino) guarderò la pagina ;)Y92 11:52, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) grazie ti ho chiesto di guardarla per migliorarla perchè io non so usare bene il crea pagina.(babbuino) ok, fai pure tu ;) fai così, tieni l'immagine con risoluzione migliore nella pagina creature in alto a destra, poi fai una galleria a fondo pagina per tenere sotto tutte le immagini, e poi facciamo un articolo a creaturaYUBBO 17:43, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) tutto a posto, a parte il fatto che non volevo cancellassi la pagina creatureYUBBO 18:41, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) che fossero un obiettivo segreto non lo sapevo perchè non risultano tra gli obiettivi di halo ne obiettivi del genere ne obiettivi nascosti; tuttavia se intendi i ranger color oro, ne ho trovati parecchi ma sono riuscito ad ucciderne solo un paio perchè dopo un pò spariscono. Se ne trovano più di uno per livello, te lo posso confermare perchè ne ho trovati 2 in "punta dell'iceberg"YUBBO 14:39, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) se ti va possiamo fare una pagina ed elencarli, è utilissimo. li chiameremo ranger dorati e li potremmo categorizzare come easter egg o come gradi covenant non identificati; alcuni di quelli individuati da me non ci sono su en.halopedia!YUBBO 15:00, dic 14, 2010 (UTC)